1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new lifting device for aiding a person in lifting a large bucket and for increasing the ease of pouring out the contents of the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,665 describes a device which may be attached to a generally cylindrical body for aiding a person in pouring out the contexts of the cylindrical body. Another type of lifting device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,043 securing member adapted for engaging the neck of a bottle while cupping a bottom wall of the bottle. The securing member has a handle attached to thereto lifting the bottle. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Patent Appl. No. 2003/0184103.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that aids a person in lifting a conventional 5-gallon bucket. Such bucket typically includes either a handle extending over the top of the bucket or no handle. For this reason, these buckets are difficult to lift and pour when they are filled with food or other materials. The device should be configured to be releasably secured to such a bucket and include means for increasing the ability of a person in pouring out the contents of the bucket.